Pain Without Love
by stanandkylefan
Summary: This Story is more about an oc of mine. He has a crazy disorder. In it he faces his abusive Dad and Stan and the blonde's Mom deal with the struggle.
1. Chapter 1

Pain Without Love

Little Stan was in his bed tossing and turning, having a horrible nightmare.

"Little Shit!" His father said, voice booming.

When he opened his eyes he noticed his father standing over him with the most angry look.

Jack grabbed hold of his arm gripping it tight.

"You shouldn't be sleeping this late"

Little Stan looked down at his father's hand feeling unsafe. "I'm sorry I thought it didn't matter if I slept in late on a Saturday."

Jack jerked Little Stan's arm pulling him closer to his face. "Oh it matters, boy"

Little Stan looked away from him feeling timid at the sight of his souless eyes.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again" Jack strikes him across the cheek. Tears fall from Litttle Stan's face. "That's right you won't because if you do, you won't ever be able to walk again!"

Jack pushes him back onto his bed.

Little Stan looks down at his bed too afraid to say anything or move. Jack climbs over top of him and pins his arms arms down.

Little Stan looks up at him with chills running down his back. "W-what are you doing?" Jack slides his hand under his shirt as he leans into Little Stan to whisper.

"Just shut up and take your punishment."

He begins to kiss down his neck.

Little Stan clutches his bed sheets tight letting out small whimpers of fear. Jack smirks rubbing his stomach.

"Awe, son it's okay daddy isn't going to hurt you too bad"

Little Stan looks off to the side crying hard.

Jack leans over his waist to unbutton his pants. Little Stan looks back at him. "No please I l-love you" Jack slides off his pants and goes inside of him.

"You're going to learn boy!"

He begins to push in and out making Little Stan scream.

"Don't ruin this you little shit!"

Little Stan feels himself unable to breath as his father violates him. Jack does it harder and moans getting a sick thrill out of his son as he crys and screams.

Little Stan finally just stops fighting him knowing he can't do anything about it.

Jack gets off of him a few minutes later.

"Alright you little pussy I'm done."

Little Stan waits till his father leaves and buries his face in the pillow getting it damp with his tears.

His mother comes in looking concerned as she sees her son laying on his bed crying his eyes out.

"Sunshine what's wrong?"

Little Stan is too busy crying to answer her.

Mandy walks over to his bed and sits down beside him placing her hand on his back gently rubbing it.

Little Stan inches back from her. "Don't touch me!" Mandy looks shocked to hear her son yell at her for the first time.

"Sunshine, what's going on?"

Little Stan looks over at her and glares. " Nothing, just leave me alone!" Mandy attemps to hug him but he shoves her away.

"I just want to be alone, mom" Mandy nods and stands up to leave. "Okay, just come get me if you need anything"

His mom leaves and Jack comes back in gripping a knife in his hand.

Little Stan looks scared when he sees it not daring to say anything about the knife.

Jack slams him against the headboard on his bed saying in a very quiet but calm tone.

"Listen, if you say a word about what happened I'm going to slit your fucking throat.

Little Stan grows shakey and feels butterflies in his stomach. Jack pushes him against the headboard harder clenching his teeth.

"Do you understand me?!" Little Stan swallows hard. "I-I"

Jack places his hands on Little Stan's throat choking him and breathing hard.

"I should just kill you now." Little Stan tries to pull his hands off his throat but he is too weak. "I'll do whatever you want just please don't kill me" He sobs.

Jack kisses his cheek and loosens his grip.

"I want you to suffer"

Little Stan feels sudden rage towards him and grabs hold of his hair pulling it and slams his head into the window.

"You fucking bastard!"

Jack screams and grabs hold of Little Stan's shoulder and throws him on the ground getting on top of him. "You should have not done that you little shit. Jack holds a knife to Little Stan's throat. "Now you are going to die"

The End or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Pain Without Love part 2

Little Stan closes his eyes not wanting to see his father before he dies.

Jack digs his nails into Little Stan's shoulders. "Any last words?"

Cop sirens are heard outside and Jack looks really angry. Little Stan stutters.

"Y-you're in trouble now." Jack picks Little Stan up and puts his arm around him, squeezing tight.

" Little shit you called the cops didn't you?" Little Stan gasps for breath.

Jack loosens his grip on the little boy.

"You better answer me." Little Stan looks down at the floor looking really nervous.

"Y-yes I'm so sorry!" Jack throws Little Stan on the ground.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be, boy!"

Little Stan scoots away from him really scared of what will happen to him.

"Stop being a little scared bitch!" Jack graps a red ribbon off of Little Stan's door and ties his hands together.

Little Stan swallows a lump in his throat.

"What are you going to do to me?" Jack slaps him across the mouth.

"Shut up! God, I can't believe how pathetic you are."

Little Stan bites his bottom lip trying to hold back tears.

"Just come out peacfully!, Jack" A cop on a mega phone says.

Jack tosses Little Stan against the window.

"I've got a hostage and I will not just come out peacfully!"

Little Stan feels warm blood drip onto the back of his neck.

Jack gives his son a cold look.

"You don't know how much I wish that you weren't born."

Little Stan looks up at him giving him a really angry look.

"I hate you so fucking much, dad" Jack laughs and picks up a empty beer bottle. "I hate you more you fuck up of life!"

Jack smashes the glass on his head.

Little Stan holds his head screaming out in pain and sobbing.

Jack rolls his eyes and kicks him in the side.

Little Stan chokes up blood. Jack looks down at him glaring.

"You should just end your life now or better yet let me help you" Little Stan begins to shut his eyes losing conscious from loss of blood.

"You heartless..." His eyes are now halfway shut. Jack stomps on his chest " Good bye, boy" Cops bust through the windows and grab hold of Jack.

"Sir, you're going to jail for a really long time"

Jack glares at the cops then down at his son who is now completly out of it. "At least I accomplished getting rid of my pathetic son."

A cop hits him in the back of the head with a knife stick. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You're supposed to love and care for him.

Another cops pats him down to make sure he doesn't have any weaponary.

Jack rolls his eyes at the cop's comment. "Whatever." The cops put him in the back of their car then drive and the ambulance arrives.

Mandy walks into the room after just taking a nap through the whole hostage situation. "What's going on?"

She gasps abosulutely scared when she sees her boy.

Paramedics go over to him and check his pulse. "Your son still has a pulse, mam" One Paramedic tells her.

Mandy grabs hold of the man's arm and shakes him.

"Tell me that he's going to be okay!" The paramedic prys her arm off of him.

"We will do all we can for your son"

The paramedics put Little Stan in the back of their truck.

Mandy sits on her door steps crying her eyes out as they drive away.

Little Stan opens his eyes halfway mumbling his words. "Wh..where am I?"

A girl paramedic puts her hand on his arm. "Your in a ambulance van"

Little Stan looks around the vehicle, nervous. "Bu-but where is my mom?" "She's back at home, but don't worry we're going to help you" The girl paramedic assures him.

Little Stan begins to freak out. "What if my dad finds me?!" a male teen medic holds him down. "Calm down, kid"

Little Stan begins to sob thinking of all the pain his dad has caused him.

"Shh, you're going to be fine" The female medic tells him trying to calm him down.

Little Stan stops feeling strangly safe with this girl.

"We're almost there little buddy" The female medic pats his puffball.

Little Stan looks up at the lady and weakly smiles. She smiles back at him

and pulls her hand off his arm. "Do you think you will be okay now?"

She asks him concerned. "I don't know" Little Stan responds looking off to the side. "Alright, just hang in there we are almost there.

Little Stan begins to shut his eyes right as she says that. "Can't..hold...on" The female paramedic shakes him gently. "Come on, kid" They arrive at the hospital and rush Little Stan to the emergency room.

A couple of hours later the phone rings at the Marsh residence. Stan answers the phone, confused when he sees the hospital is calling. "Hello?" "Stan, I understand you know Little Stan very well and I just want to let his mom know that he is...

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain without Love part 3

Stan puts the phone down looking devestated when he hears the news about Little Stan.

"Oh my god I can't believe this happened."

He picks the phone back up choking up as he speaks.

"Okay I'll inform her right away." He hangs up and quickly dials the Kimmicks number.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" He hears his mom ask.

Stan looks down at the ground not sure how he's going to tell her this. "Mrs. Kimmick, your son is in...critical condition."

Crying is now heard from the other end and Stan feels tears sting his own eyes. He hears his mom shout. "I knew I should of stayed with him!"

Stan looks around the room not sure what to say to her. "It's not your fault, mam"

She knocks one of Jack's beer bottles off the kitchen counter, upset.

"Yes it is, if I would of been in his room then Little Stan would of not gotten hurt!"

Stan continues to look at the ground. "Will visiting him make you feel any better?"

Mandy clears her nostrils. "M...Mm-maybe but I don't have anyone to go with."

Stan raises his head up. "It's okay, I will go with you"

A couple of minutes later they are off the phone and Mandy is driving with Stan sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Am I a terrible mother?" She asks Stan glancing over at him. He looks concerned about Little Stan's mom.

"No I mean, it's not like you intentionally wanted Little Stan to get hurt."

She gets to the hospital and parks her car. "I don't know if I can do it."

She presses her face against the steering wheel and looks over at him.

Stan awkwardly puts his hand on her back and pats it. "Yes you can now come on I'm sure he misses you." Mandy puts her hand on the door handle inhaling and exhaling.

"Your right I can especially, if is for my son."

They both get out of the car and begin to head up to the doors.

Stan holds Mandy's hand knowing that she needs someone to comfort her.

She looks over at him and smiles weakly. They get inside of the hospital and approach the front desk. "Need to make an appointment or something?" The lady asks with a harsh tone.

Stan looks up at Mandy who has tears in her eyes.

"No, we are here to see Little Stan Kimmick" The lady's uncaring look turns to concern. "Oh, that little boy is in the first room down to your right."

Stan stares blankly at the lady. "Okay, thanks." Him and Little Stan's mother walk down the hall to his room. Mandy slides down against the wall. "I cc-can't do this."

Stan slowly turns the door knob and looks into the room to see Little Stan with bandages on top of his head, dry blood on the outisde of them and his eyes closed.."Come on, your son looks like he needs you."

Mandy stands up and takes a quick look into the room, she pulls her head away from the door and begins to cry hard. Stan walks into the room looking at his brother who is now awake because he heard loud crying. "Stan..." Stan walks over so he is in front of the bed. "Yeah it's me and your mom is just right outside the door." Little Stan coughs. "She..crying?..."

Stan looks outside of the big giant window where Little Stan's mom is at. "Yes, she can't stand to see you like this she told me on the drive over here."

Little Stan moans in pain. "Tell...her...be...okay..." Stan nods and stands in the doorway.

"Mrs. Kimmick, Little Stan said that he'll be alright."

She peaks her head into the room once again and looks at her son who is coughing violently. "That does not look okay to me!"

She continues to cry. Stan walks back in the room with Little Stan.

"She's really upset, dude." Little Stan sighs. "I...don't...want..her...feel...like...fault." Stan looks into the window. "Yeah but the only way she's not going to get over this is if you live." Little Stan shakes his head and frowns. "My...life...over"


End file.
